Born To Become You
by DonellaT'sGHOST
Summary: Donatello has been a ghost in his own home since he was young. He gets injured physically by his brothers, so he weighs his options and decides to leave. He meets others who have backstories to remember and fights very strong enemies. OC's are all I own. Violence and blood. Depression? Name of one OC belongs to Dungeons & Dragons, and TMNT to Viacom.
1. Chapter 1: Young Sadness

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I feel like I was born to break, and I have always felt a malfunction coming from deep within my soul. Everything I would try and do for my brothers and father went up in flames. Sometimes figuratively, other times, literally. Once when I was seven, I almost killed myself with a giant robot I was working on. I was building it because my brothers and father were always busy.

Leo was always watching a show or playing with Mikey, Mikey was always playing or being a nuisance, and Raph was always with father, meditating, trying to get his anger under control. Nobody would see me so I wanted a friend, a friend who I could play with and, train with. But it all went wrong. I was highly intelligent for my age, as I am now, and I should've seen that malfunction a mile away. But, I was talking to myself bitterly about how I am unseen to my family. As I put the last finishing touches on my robot, it came to life. When it did, it grabbed my throat and threw me like a rag doll into the wall, making me lose a tooth and blackout.

When I awoke, I was in the dojo and the first thing that I heard was so blunt, I wanted to hide in my shell.

"Were you trying to kill yourself Donnie? If you were, then you would've succeeded in doing so if Mikey hadn't heard your screams." Raph said without emotion

"Why did you have to say that Raph!" I heard Leo whisper to Raph, "He's gone through enough today."

Leo, please stop standing up for me. Those words are true, but, Raph doesn't know why I made the robot. He doesn't even know who I am or why I am here. He only knows that I am a stupid kid who built a robot. He probably thinks I am trying to either get attention or kill myself, not that I wanted a friend, or that I wanted to be seen.

I can feel surprised stares as I get up and walk out of the dojo. Although I was showing no pain, my heart was shattering. My thoughts were probably true, my own brother barely even knew me.

I walked into my room, tumbling onto my bed. My legs felt like ground beef in my head, like a bongo. I thought about my life. Why was it terrible? Was this a curse? If this was a curse, why me? I slowly got up and went to my closet, looking for something to cheer me up. I saw a bunch of old experiments, a couple old alarm clocks, a keyboard guitar, a pair of headphones, and a bunch of other junk I had forgotten about. I played on the keyboard guitar for the rest of the night, wearing a pair of headphones. I really don't miss the 7-year-old me.


	2. Chapter 2: Screaming Experiments

**AN: Hey hey hey! How ya doin'? I hope you all liked the first chapterto my depressing and sad story of Donnie! Lol. I honestly don't have anything else to say so... ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Today I stay in my lab, looking at the experiments I have and haven't done, ones gone wrong and one's, gone right. I redid the robot from when I was seven and named him RoboTurtle. I have grown super distant from my brothers, and my father passed away when I was ten. That was basically the last time I saw my brothers. Now, I see preteen boys. I can't recognize these strange new attitudes. Raph went all punk and dark on us, and from where I stood, it wasn't a big difference. Leo became mini Splinter, and now Raph and Mikey have to train way more often. And then there is Mikey, who broke down on the inside but, still smiles like he is seven.

I was the first to move on from father's death. He and I weren't that close, so I didn't shed any tears or lose any sleep over his passing. I still remember when Mikey came into my lab and screamed that Master had fallen and wouldn't get up. I sprinted out of my lab with a few medical tools just in case but, I was too late. He had a heart attack, right before I came inside the dojo. We didn't know where to bury him, and we were only ten at the time. We ended up going to the surface and burying him in the forest miles away from the city.

Today is our 13th Mutationday, and I have no reason to step out of my lab to celebrate. I can hear Mikey trying to persuade Raph and Leo to party with him. They eventually do but, not before Mikey promises that he won't annoy them for a whole day. I predict that it won't last more than 4 hours. I can hear the music that they are blasting. I walked over to my lab door, slammed it open, and said nicely, "Can you three keep it down? I am trying to work in there,"

They all stopped what they were doing, "Hey D! You are just in time for the dance-off!" Mikey shouted from across the room. I growled, "I don't care about your stupid dance battle, I care about living. And those chemicals I am working with are very unstable and they could explode if they are mixed incorrectly!" "Al I heard was 'Blah blah blah ka-boom," Raph said sarcastically.

"Just*sigh*, just turn it down a little bit. That's all I'm asking of you," I said rubbing my temples. I walked back to my lab and went back to work. 5 minutes later I heard the music again, but it was quieter. Thank you Darwin!

I finished what I was working on about 5 hours after I had yelled at the others. It was just a random experiment that I had started about a week ago. I tested it on my hand, just to make sure that it was right. I looked away as I felt the cool liquid fall from the eyedropper and onto my hand. I held back the screams as I felt my bones morphing and splitting. When I looked back at my hand, it was a light tan with five, FIVE fingers! I wiggled them and then tried my name writing with it. It looked pretty good considering I had been writing three-fingered since I could remember. The hand started turning green after 30 minutes, then it turned back to normal 10 minutes later. The agonizing pain came along with the change of hand. I wrote the outcome in my journal, then finished the chemical, supposedly, making it be able to have permanent effects.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading! It's very much appretiated!**

 **DXD**


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Do a Spit Take

**AN: I am sorry for the late, and sucky chapter. I hope that I can eventually make it up to those of you who really like this story. I am sorry for forgetting to give out Kudos and Responses *Hides under blankets***

 **Kudos**

 **LegoSMC**

 **E-17 Ghora**

 **Responses:**

 **Alex (Guest): I know, right? He seems so lonly, I just wanna go up to him and give him a bug huge hug.**

 **LegoSMC: Thanks! Even just one word like that can make me keep going**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

It was the day after my 13th Mutationday. It was silent in the Lair, and nobody else was awake. They were probably in a food coma. I started to get bored, so I went into the kitchen and started up a pot of coffee. I turned on the television while my coffee was still brewing, and the report was very interesting, "Reports of get this, aliens in Manhattan. Don't believe me? Well, look at what Tokeyo's Discovery Route caught on camera just minutes ago!" Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe said enthusiastically.

A couple seconds later, the screen was on Tokeyo Curlinda, "Hello mate, this is Tokeyo's Discovery Route. And today, we are exploring the hidden secrets of our city and emphasizing how unique it is. Our first stop is this alleyway. As you can see, it looks completely normal. But there are surprises all over New York. I will look through this section back here, and we will be back after the break," the British man said to the viewers. I went to get my coffee and came back to an ad for Linkai's sports shoes. Once it was over, Tokeyo's face was right up by the camera, and he looked like he had just seen a ghost, "H-hello everybody, and welcome back. I have just found real evidence of the uniqueness of New York. I have just spotted real authentic aliens. Rothert will show you the clip from the newsroom, and I'm going home," Tokeyo said rubbing his temples. Rothert came on screen and was unusually calm, "As Tokeyo just said, he has in fact found aliens. Here is the clip,"

A purple triangle with fog coming out of it appeared on the television screen. About five seconds later, a robot body with, what looked like an oversized chewed wad of gum inside of it, walked out with a weirdly shaped gun. I spat out my coffee as the alien noticed the camera and started shooting. You could hear Tokeyo shouting, "Run, **RUN!** " in the background, the sounds of lasers, and a robotic voice saying, "Kraang has been seen in the place by you. You will not leave this place, which is the place Kraang has been seen in,"

Carlos came back on screen, "That was taken straight from the show so sorry for the ad. Next up after the break…"

I was still staring at the screen, not noticing the hot coffee dripping down my chin, and onto the floor. I kept repeating the same two words in my head. ' _Real aliens. Real aliens. Real aliens.'_

I am not the only unknown race in this gigantic universe.

* * *

 **Post AN: Thank you for reading! I am still sorry for the really short chapter!**

 **DXD**


	4. Chapter 4: Gashing Fights

**AN: HEYA! Yes, I know that this chapter is way early but, it's an apology for the last one being late, me being bored and writing over winter break, a present for the holidays. Yes, It's all of those things. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS PART OF THE REASON WHY IT'S RATED T!**

 **Kudos**

 **Cho Sapphire**

 **Arya Dela**

 **Responses**

 **LegoSMC- OHMIGOSH! Your comments mean A LOT to me! Your support is... TOTALLY BOOYAKABUNGA! Thankyou** **t** **hankyou** **t** **hankyou** **t** **hankyou!**

 **Late Disclaimer (even though it's in the description): If I owned TMNT, Apriletto would happen, and Casey would either die or, wouldn't exist.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 _~One Month Later~_

My brothers are fighting again. Leo and Raph. Raph wants to go up to the surface, and Leo wants to respect Master's wishes. The screaming fight has been going on for about five minutes and should turn into a fist fight any minute now. I can hear almost every word from my bedroom, "...Master obviously didn't want us to go up to the surface because something dangerous is up there!" I heard Leo shout, "I don't give a crap about what Splinter said!" Raph countered. I got up from my desk and slammed open my door. I could hear the fighting getting louder as I approached the living room, "And Splinter isn't here!"

That's what set Leo off. I could see Leo starting to unsheath his katanas, "You take that back," he growled, "HE'S DEAD LEONARDO! YOU JUST HAVEN'T ACCEPTED THAT!" Raph shouted at Leo, taking out his sais. The two growled for a couple seconds, then launched at each other, "YOU ARE WRONG HIS SPIRIT IS STILL HERE! HE TALKS TO ME!" Leo shouted as he swung his katana. The two kept fighting, verbally and with weapons. I just watched from the hallway for the bedrooms.

A couple minutes passed by when I saw that they could actually hurt each other. I shouldn't have cared because they were bringing this on themselves, but because they are my brothers, I intervened anyways. Raph's sai cut into my right forearm, and Leo's katana into my left forearm. The pain made me slightly dizzy, and my vision blurry. Their eyes went wide, and all I said was, "You guys done yet?" They just stayed where they were, and blood started to drip down their weapons, and onto the floor. _Drip drip drip_. It was so quiet, and I heard a plate crash to the floor. Michelangelo. I turned my head, and I could see worry behind his eyes, along with a fire burning for a fight later. I moved my arms away from the weapons, slowly, "I'll be in my lab. Unless you have more matters that you need me to settle?" I half stated, half asked. The two just shook their heads. I slowly walked to my lab, partially because I was dizzy. I couldn't close the door because my arms hurt, but whatever.

I walked towards the shelves and searched for my first aid kit. I started cursing to myself about putting it lower when I heard more shouting. All three were fighting now, but for a different reason.

"What the shell were you guys thinking?!" Mikey shouted, "DUDES! You hurt Donnie and on top of that, made me very angry! You shouldn't've been fighting with weapons in the first place! You guys are totally shellbrained! I mean why would you…"

I zoned them out as I pulled my first aid kit down with my staff. I started by wiping the cuts down with alcohol wipes. I hissed as the cuts stung. I inspected the gashes and decided that they needed stitches. I cut the skin a little bit so that it was a smooth outline for the stitches. I then grabbed the needle and thread and started the slow process of sewing the cuts shut. It hurt like shell. Every stitch hurt more than the last. Once that was done, I grabbed the gauze and wrapped my forearms. It was hard because both arms hurt, and I'm not ambidextrous. I finally finished, when I noticed the massive amount of blood on the floor, and on my desk. I walked slowly towards the kitchen to get some towels to clean up the mess. The other three didn't notice me passing by on my way there.

As I arrived at the kitchen, my vision started blurring, the sounds of fighting got louder, and my legs felt like ground beef. I collapsed right in front of the doorway to the kitchen. As my head hit the floor, I heard gasps and the patter of feet running towards me. Voices asking if I was okay, hands flipping me onto my carapace, and the black abyss of sleep swallowing me whole. The last words I heard were, "Hang on D, we're going to take care of ya dude,"

Thank you, Michelangelo, for standing up for me today.

* * *

 **AN: You guys can kill me now, for hurting Don.**

 **IT'S ALMOST 2018! THE NEW SHOW COMES OUT IN FALL! I AM SCREAMING THROUGH TYPING! AND CAPS LOCK IS STILL ON!**

 **As always, thank you for reading my story, and for your support.**

 **Post Author's Note (PAN): Here's a link to a map of the lair (It doesn't work by clicking on it, sorry)**


	5. Chapter 5: Other Dimension: New York NY

**AN: This chapter starts up Point Of View (P.O.V.). A few things before I start this chapter:**

 **1\. The "unknown" person's name will be revealed eventually (Next chapter)**

 **2\. "Unknown" lives in our dimension, not the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles one**

 **3\. "Unknown" and "Pen Pal" are a couple of my OCs, they belong to me**

 **4\. "Pen Pal" and "Friend" are different people**

 **Kudos**

 **REBD**

 **Responses  
LegoSMC: ... I am at a loss for words... when I read your comment, I was quite literally dancing in my bedroom. Your feedback is awesome! I am really stunned at the rate you comment, and I hope you can continue to read (and comment) on my very weird and depressing story. Once again, Thank You for commenting!**

 **The Disclaimer: Surprise Surprise, I DON'T OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Point Of View (P.O.V.): Unknown_

 _Dimension: Ours_

I was walking home from the bus stop in the bitter cold. It was Winter in New York, and the cold breeze numbed my face and legs. I arrived at my home, a run-down apartment building. I went towards the stairwell and hiked up to the 9th floor. I went down the hall to apartment 171 and took out the key from my pocket. I unlocked the front door, and was greeted by nobody, "I am home!" I whispered to an empty apartment room. I took off my boots and coat, but left on my jet black hat, and matching fingerless gloves. I hung up my abyssal black coat and put away my purple and neon green splattered abyssal colored boots. I took out my phone and started to play rock music to my Bluetooth speaker. I took my 20-pound backpack down to my room, only stopping by the pantry closet to grab a whole bag of saltine crackers.

My parents weren't going to be home for a couple days. My mom was at a weeklong meeting for her job at Hot Topic, and my dad had a lot of traffic at The Tattoo Lounge, so I put my music on as loud as my neighbors had let me in the past. I didn't bother to get out my homework because it was Winter break, and because I was exhausted. So I lay on my cheap, creaky bed, eating two weeks expired saltine crackers, waiting for the feeling to come back into my numb body. I knew that I would regret eating the expired food later, but I couldn't care less. I brought out my computer a little while later and logged on. While I waited for it to load, I texted, as my mother called them, my "Pen Pal".

Me: Hi! How are you?

Pen Pal: nutin much. u?

Me: Eating expired crackers, and waiting for my stupid computer to load :'(

Pen Pal: aww! por thing!

Me: How's the weather over there in Wisconsin?

Pen Pal: got lots o snow! my scool let off a day erly!

Me: LUCKY! I had to walk home from the dumb bus stop!

Me: AND I got a TON of stupid homework! My break sucks, and it has barely even started!

Pen Pal: …

Pen Pal: i feel bad now

Me: Why?

Pen Pal: i didn get any homwrk!

Me: Wow! You really are lucky!

Me: Can we talk later? I'm sorry, but my phone is getting low on battery, also it's is getting really glitchy.

Pen Pal: kk

I turned off my stupid glitchy-and-low-battery phone and plugged it in. I took my computer onto my lap and opened up . I logged in and searched for new fanfics. Nothing. I closed out the site and opened up my email. 6 unread. 2 from teachers, 1 from a friend, and 3 from an unknown person. I deleted the ones from my teachers immediately, then read the one from my friend.

Friend: Hey! I was wondering if you remembered the homework for Science?

I quickly typed a response, then went to the other three. They were all from a guy called Pun!$er&Ju$t!ce. I read them in order.

Pun!$er&Ju$t!ce: You are so ugly! Where do you get your clothes? A dumpster?

Pun!$er&Ju$t!ce: Your hair looks like a demented unicorn pooped on your head.

Pun!$er&Ju$t!ce: You are so stupid, even a turtle is smarter than you!

These emails were the norm for me. I reported the guy, then deleted the emails. I then got up, put away my computer, and walked out to the kitchen area to throw out the expired crackers. After that, I walked towards the front door and grabbed my black and purple combat boots, a thick sweater, and my apartment key. I walked out the door towards the elevator, but then mentally facepalmed. The elevator was shut down for repairs. I even used the stairs a little while ago! Wow, just, wow. I turned to the stairs instead and walked up to the roof.

Once up there, I took in a deep breath of the chilly air. I could feel some of my body going numb already, but I really didn't care. I stuffed my half-numb hands into my pockets and walked around the snowy rooftop. It was easy to forget that I was a couple hundred feet off of the ground. I wanted to see my Pen Pal again. I haven't seen her since July, and that was months ago. We actually got in contact a couple years back, because my 4th-grade teacher wanted us to mail a Pen Pal. I got a girl named who had some loco Mexicano in her roots, and after our first letters, we were instant friends.

I loved seeing her. She had long, dark brown hair, with maroon streaks. Tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, and the sparkliest smile with braces. She was so energetic, and we had a lot in common like our favorite show was Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

I kept thinking on the rooftop while my body kept getting number. A while later, I heard a weird portal sound that should only be on a T.V. show. As I turned around to see the source of the sound, I was socked in the gut by a hard metal hand. As I passed out, I felt metal arms hold me bridal style, and carry me through a portal.

 **AN: I know that this chapter seemed random and irrelevant but, it is important for later in the story. Oh yeah, and unknown and pen pal's name's will be revealed next chapter!**

 **FYI: Next chapter will be released early!**

 **DXD**

 **~DT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Other Dimension: Madison WI

**AN: This is the next chapter! Early early early!**

 **Responses:**

 **LegoSMC- I feel like I'm letting you down by just giving you the other OC's POV instead of continuing Donnie's. But thank you for your continued support either way**

 **Yellowhug: Thank you YH!**

 **I still don't own them**

 **And now for chapter 6!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 6**

 **...**

POV: Tertia

Dimension: Ours

I sat in my room, sketching and listening to alternative rock music with headphones. I hummed along to the song as I got up and went out to the kitchen. I pulled out a pack of pocky and went back down to my room. I sat back down at my desk and stuck a pocky stick into my mouth, letting the chocolate melt onto my tongue as I continued to sketch. I sketched and sketched, trying to perfect the drawing. I eventually gave up and tossed another pocky stick into my mouth. My phone buzzed in my pocket, so I pulled it out and looked to see who sent the message. I was surprised to see that it was my friend, Donella.

Donella T.: Hi! How are you?

Me: nutin much. u?

Donella T.: Eating expired crackers, and waiting for my stupid computer to load :'(

Me: aww! por thing!

Donella T.: How's the weather over there in Wisconsin?

Me: got lots o snow! my scool let off a day erly!

Donella T.: LUCKY! I had to walk home from the dumb bus stop!

Donella T.: AND I got a TON of stupid homework! My break sucks, and it has barely even started!

Me: …

Me: i feel bad now

Donella T.: Why?

Me: i didn get any homwrk!

Donella T.: Wow! You really are lucky!

Donella T.: Can we talk later? I'm sorry, but my phone is getting low on battery, also it's is getting really glitchy.

Me: kk

I put my music back on and tried to finish my drawing. My curtains were open, and they revealed that it was almost sunset and, still snowing. I stopped drawing because my hand had started to cramp, and I wanted to go outside and enjoy the sun while it was still out. So I got up and went to my closet to grab my favorite maroon baggy sweater, hat, and red and black plaid converse. I knew that I was just going to shove my hands into my pockets, so I didn't bother to grab gloves. I walked down the hall, and out the back door into the white wonderland. I took off my headphones and listened to the silence of the Winter. It was beautiful, the sunset, the snow, and the sweet silence. My face, thighs, and toes started to go numb, followed by my ears and fingers. My nose was getting really runny, and I had no tissue on me, so I just sniffed.

I stood like that for a while, just taking it in. Peace and silence. I looked up at the now dark sky and silently wished on a shooting star. The wish was a stupid one, but I didn't care at the time.

I then thought about my family. My parents, who loved all their children equally, my eldest sibling who was in his first year of college, and my older sister who was in her first year of high school. Then I thought about me, a 12, almost 13-year-old child who is a ball of energy, in 7th grade, and was an annoying nuisance. I realized that I couldn't feel my toes or fingers anymore, and I knew that my ears would be close to follow, so I turned around to go back inside. But a robot was in my way. He went to punch me, but I silently thanked my parents for putting me into self-defense classes, and for my wild energy. I dodged their fist, then took out the daggers I had on my waist. I slashed at the robot, and as I got closer, realized that it was a… Kraang? I slashed at him once more, cutting their robot eye, when he caught me off guard and whacked my head. Right before I lost consciousness, I felt his hand grab my hood, and drag me through what felt like a portal.

 **...**

 **AN: Yeah... *hides under blankets*... and I will be posting next Saturday, on time... hopefully...**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **DXD (Donella is happy)**

 **~DT**


	7. Chapter 7: Running

**AN: Okay, so this takes place a couple days after Donnie passed out in front of the kitchen. This is where it starts to get interesting. I also just wanna remind you guys that Donnie is 13, not 16. Tertia is 12 ½ and Donella is about the same age as Tertia, just older by two months.**

 **Kudos: XBeautifulBeast101X**

 **Responses:**

 **XBeautifulBeast101X- OMIGOSH! TANKYOUSOOOMUCH! Your words are the words that help fule this story!**

 **...**

POV: Donnie

Dimension: TMNT 2k12

I woke up on a hard surface, with a blanket over me, and a pillow under my head. I slowly sat up and looked around. I was in my lab, on my table, listening to Mikey sing in the kitchen while he cooked, what smelled like, worms and algae soup. I slowly got up from the table, walked over to my desk, and opened a drawer. Inside were a few gym bags. I pulled them out and opened one. I started grabbing my stuff and putting it into the bag, trying to ignore the fighting between Leo and Raph. I eventually got fed up, and put one more thing into my bag, put the bag down, then walked out to the living room. I saw the two almost nose to nose, arguing about the same thing they were before I fainted. I walked out of the doorway, crossed my arms the best I could, and said, "You guys going to need me to intervene again, or are you going to stop your fighting?"

The red and blue masked turtles looked at me with wide eyes. I continued walking up to them until I was 3 feet away from the two bratty teens, "D-" Raph started, "Don't even finish that sentence!" I said loudly. There was an awkward silence as I walked away, "I better not hear any more fighting children, " I said over my shoulder.

"Children… CHILDREN!?" Raph shouted. I could hear his walking behind me, and as I turned around, I was met by an angry poke in the chest, "YOU are the child Donnie! You just mope in your lab, doing NOTHING for what's left of this fami-" "SHUT UP!" I shouted at Raph, "You are NOT family to me. You all act like I'm some sort of ghost, and you can only see me when you hurt me. So you know what? I. Quit. I quit being a brother to three incompetent ones. I quit being there to fix your X-Box, your T.V, and your game controllers. I quit going out on patrol with three "brothers" who just ignore me. I also quit being a punching bag during training, and when you three… idiots feel like it. So I am packing my stuff, and leaving as soon as possible." I said to all who were present, "And none of you, and I mean none of you can stop me."

I then walked back into the lab, ignoring the surprised stares, and continued packing the stuff I needed from my lab. When I walked out of the lab with a bag over my shoulder, I heard Raph whisper from somewhere in the living room, "The brainiac wasn't kidding." I just continued to walk down to my room to grab the stuff I needed from there, before I went to the dojo to pack my extra big bags full of weapons. By the time I got to the turnstiles, I was weighed down by three bags and knew I would need to get lucky and find some sort of abandoned building. I walked through the sewers, ignoring my throbbing shoulders and forearms.

I got to a manhole and opened it up. I was greeted by a downpour of of rain, and a garbage filled alleyway. I pushed my freaking heavy bags out of the hole, then hauled myself out. I opened up one of the bags and pulled out a long jacket and fedora. I put on both, along with the three bags I had hauled with me. I walked out into the busy sidewalk, going with the flow of the crowd.

...

POV: Tertia

Dimension: Dimension X

I was on the cold hard ground. My head was pounding, most likely because of the fight with the robot. As I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a cell. And it was no ordinary cell, it was a Kraang prison cell. I slowly got up off the floor until I was crouching, and saw a black shape in the corner. I slowly got up the rest of the way and walked over to the figure. I could hear breathing coming from the dark shape, and as I got closer, I noticed that it was a person wearing a sweater. I poked their arm gently. The figure shot up, "Don? Don!" I shouted, jumping on her, "Wha? Oh… hi Tertia." she said in a low grumble. She's like a short dwarf compared to me, so her grumbling went into my chest. She pushed away from me, scowling and crossing her arms. I sat down on the bench, pulling my sweater tight around me, "Is it just me or is it like a freezer in here?" Donella sat down and shrugged. We sat like that for a while, just in the silence, until a couple Kraang came and took us.

"Donella!" I screamed. Her eyes were growing wider with fear. I was kicking at the bot, trying to loosen its grip, but failed and only got numb toes. I kept thrashing around, screaming, anything that I had seen before on T.V. Nada. They carried me into this giant lab with a ton of mutagen and a bunch of different DNA in huge vials around the room. A couple more droids came in to help strap me down. I still hadn't given up trying to break free, so they took at least 5 minutes trying to strap me into the chair. Once I was strapped in, I wasn't going anywhere. One Kraang walked around the room, and it looked like he was looking at the DNA. He went up to one and said to another Kraang at a computer, "Do the DNA that belongs to the animal known as the jaguar."

…

 **AN: HEYA! I was aiming for around 1,000 words for this chapter but only came to around 950. Dang. I hope you enjoyed! I really want to transition from every other Saturday to every Saturday, but we'll just have to see how well I do with those random chapters and typing (I seriously don't make sense).**

 **Have a lovely day mi tortugas!**

 **FYI: I'm only learning** **Español, I don't know the whole language**

 **DXD**

 **~Dt'sghost**

 **PAN: Link to my deviant, it has a few pieces of DT and TD, but they suck (in my opinion):**


	8. Chapter 8: Hide and Go Trade

**AN: Sooo…. I noticed that my deviant account link didn't appear… So I'll just tell you my username: Donella Timbers. I am sorry for not posting in a while, but last Saturday, I didn't have this chapter all typed, put through Grammarly, and I didn't have my mom listen to it, and on top of that, the site wasn't saving the chapter, and I had two birthday parties on the 3rd. I also hope you don't hate me for the over 1,000 words, and the very sad and weird flashback at the end. Well… I think that's about it!**

 **PAN: I had to post this from school**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Kudos:**

 **FastestTurtleAlive717**

 **Responses:**

 **FastestTurtleAlive717 Review 1- Thank you! You know that your story is awesome too!**

 **FastestTurtleAlive717 Review 2- Here is the next chapter for ya!**

 **LegoSMC- They aren't both going to be jaguars, Donella is going to be an old mutant...**

 **XBeautifulBeast101X- I am hoping to transition, so don't worry. Thank you again!  
**

 **If I owned TMNT, it would be very dark… and gruesome…**

…

 **Chapter 8**

…

POV: Donella Timbers

Dimension: TMNT 2k12

I awoke in, what looked like, a warehouse. There were boxes and crates everywhere, and only a few small windows to see out into the dark streets and alleyways. I had a feeling I knew where I was, but I couldn't be completely sure. I slowly stood up to look around. I heard some chains clanking, and some sniffling on the other side of a stack of boxes.

"Tertia?" I asked the sniffling person. I heard a small voice respond, "Y-yes… Is t-that you Donella?" I responded, "Yes. Why are you crying?"

"Because these chains are rubbing on my wrists, ankles, and neck so hard, I am bleeding. They are too tight."

"Wait… why do you have chains around your neck and ankles, on top of the ones you have on your wrists?"

"Probably because I tried attacking the Kraang when they captured me and mutated me?"

"They mutated you too? What were you mutated with?"

"I believe a jaguar. What about you?"

"I don't remember, I passed out before I got mutated, and I don't have a mirror so I can't look at myself."

"Let me try knocking down these boxes…" Tertia said before ramming into a huge stack of crates. They tumbled everywhere, some falling apart, others, letting their contents (Kraang parts, tech, and mutagen) scatter all around the warehouse. When I saw her, I saw a young woman, shackled and bleeding. She looked like a cat mixed a human; with round orange cat ears with black spots, a matching tail, and her skin had an orange tint with black spots too. Her jeans were ripped at the knees and bottom, her shirt was also tattered at the bottom, her red and black sweater had some rips here and there, and her hair was sticking up all over the place. But when she looked at me with a worried look, I knew I looked worse than I normally would.

…

POV: Tertia Delgado

Dimension: TMNT 2k12

I knew I looked terrible, and I felt awful. But when I saw Donella… I still felt awful. She had green tinted skin, her large bootcut pants were torn at the bottom, her shoes and socks were missing, revealing her green tinted feet with four toes instead of five, her sweater was missing, showing her arms were a paler green, and her hands had four fingers, her ears seemed to be missing, and her hair… her hair was super frizzy. It's curly, and one side had only half an inch of hair, so it looked like a big purple fur ball on the side of her head. And on top of all that, you could see a round shape on her back. A shell. She… she was mutated with, "... A turtle…" I whispered. She froze on the spot, "What did you say?" she asked me with wide eyes, "A turtle. They mutated you with a turtle." I said as I plopped down onto the ground.

Donella stared at me surprised like I had just said she had two heads but instead, I had just said she was a half turtle, half human, mutant. She also plopped onto the floor, rubbing her temples, murmuring to herself.

We just sat like that for a while. I suddenly stood up and started walking in a circle. My chains only went about ten feet out, so I could only pace in a ten-foot circle to think of a way out. Donella looked up at me, "What are you doing?" "Trying to think of a way out," I said, "I don't know how long we will be here, but I know if we stay much longer, we will regret it."

We brainstormed different ways out for at least twenty minutes, and all of the ideas either wouldn't work, or were terrible. I eventually plopped down onto the ground, looking at my bleeding wrists. They were starting to bleed real bad, and if they weren't disinfected, they could get infected.

Around ten minutes later, six Kraang droids came in one side of the room, a fully suited ninja and two henchmen of Asian background from the other side. They talked for a few minutes, smoothing out the details of the trade. The guy then took out a ring of keys and gave it to a Kraang droid, "The keys to seven warehouses around New York." He said in a loud voice

After, he pointed to Donella and I. His two henchmen walked over, undoing the chains only to replace them with new ones: handcuffs. They walked us over to the lead guy, "Do you two know each other?" Donella shook her head, and I did the same, "Good." the man said. As we were dragged to a white van, Donella said one word, "Resist."

…

POV: Donatello Hamato

Dimension: TMNT 2k12

I walked down the fire escape, panting from the patrol I had just done. I walked down to the fifth floor, and into the window of my apartment. I wasn't expecting to find a whole abandoned building when I moved out of the sewers, so I wasn't surprised when I had to get an actual apartment "room", and had to say that my name was Dustin Harrison. The people who work here don't mind that they never see me. In fact, I honestly think that they forgot that I even live here. I usually sit in my apartment, sharpening my weapons, drinking coffee, and listening to quiet music, or I am outside on patrol. I am, once again, a ghost where I live.

The apartment I live in is a large-ish one; three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a nice sized living area, and a porch. I had turned the smallest bedroom into a lab space because I needed a spot to do my experiments, and doing them in the living area where I could step on the experiments I would be working on, wasn't such a good idea.

Back to right now. I walked into the kitchen area, starting up a pot of coffee, and getting a brick of ramen ready. Once done, I grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the utensils drawer and walked down to my room. I had decided to take the smaller of the two other rooms as my bedroom, just in case I needed it for bigger purposes. I sighed as I sat down on my bed, looking out into the New York sunrise. I thought about how many times I had seen my brothers the past few times I had been out. I remembered the fights, the words, the hurt, and the only thing that's keeping me from attacking them is honor. I did accidentally run into them when had started to come up to the surface about four nights ago. They looked wowed when the ran across the rooftops, and I was caught by surprise.

 **...Flashback...**

 _I stood on the roof, admiring the beautiful lights from the city and the stars. I took out my phone and headphones from my shoulder bag, starting up a playlist of songs I had made a few days ago. I breathed in the chilly pre-spring air and tapped my foot to the beat of the song that was on._

 _I something on my shoulder, and spun around. It was my three incompetent "brothers". Leo walked up to me with sorrowful eyes, "Donnie? Is that… you?" he asked me. I took off my headphones and stared at him with cold eyes, "What do you want? To laugh at me again? To hurt me through words, violence? What? What is so important that you decided to bend against your own father's rules? What do you want with me?"_

 _An awkward silence followed my outburst. Then Mikey spoke up, "Dude, we didn't want to hurt you-" "Guess what? You. Did. You hurt me, every day you trained and mopped the floor with me. Every day you laughed in private when my inventions failed. You called me weak, frail, useless, hopeless. You ignored me, and yet, you all had tortured me in your own way,"_

" _What the shell do you mean Don?" Raph asked from behind the group._

" _You mopped the floor with me, Raphael, Leonardo boasted and strutted like some royal, and Michelangelo. Ohh, what can I say about you? You have no sense of personal property or space, you are never quiet, and, oh yeah, the messes. You skateboard around the lair, came into my lab without asking, made huge messes in the kitchen, and you leave everything everywhere."_

 _More silence followed. Then, I said the last few words needed to cut them from my new life, "You all are just bratty, incompetent teenagers, who couldn't even help your own brother when he was becoming a ghost."_

 _Raph came up to me, then tried to punch me, but I was quicker and dodged the attack. I went over to the other side of the building, pulling my bo out of its holder, waiting for Raph to do the same with his sais. I turned around to face Raphael, who was on the complete opposite side of the roof, and Leonardo and Michelangelo were on top of a water tower. We charged at each other, weapons at the ready. I heard Michelangelo screaming for us to stop, but it was just mumbling among the weapons clashing, my blood rushing, and the adrenaline pumping. Soon, all I could see were blurs of the objects and beings around me, and my only objective was to hurt the being who had hurt me for so many years._

 _We fought for a while, so the adrenaline started to wear off, and I could see clearer. Raphael had a bunch of little cuts, and he was starting to slow his attacks. He was panting, hard, and his eyes looked sleepy. I gave him one more good cut, right on the shoulder, and he collapsed._

 _I could feel where I had been cut and bruised, and it didn't hurt as much as much as the next words that escaped my mouth, "You are a thorn in my side, so I should end you where you lay. But… I will give you mercy. Only because you are so young."_

 _I then turned away. I ran and hid on a fire escape, listening to what the others were saying, "Raph! Are you ok dude?" Michelangelo shouted. I heard a grumble in response, "We need to take him back home." Leonardo said to his younger brother, "Whaddabout D?" Michelangelo asked, "He isn't one of us anymore, that's for sure." Leonardo said in a low voice. I grinned, 'They finally figured it out' I thought to myself._

 _I then ran back to my apartment, grinning my heart out._

…

 **AN: Yeah… please don't hate me *hides inside sweater* (*muffled mumbling* I hope you liked it! But angry Donnie is a bit scary. Even I, the author, am a little frightened by Don's attitude and anger.)**

 **I still haven't read it to my mom X_X And I am exhausted from school =_=**

 **DXD**

 **~DT'sGHOST**


	9. Chapter 9: The Test (Part 1)

AN: The beginning of this chapter is a bit more… informational… I hope it isn't boring, and I am really sorry about the previous chapter, that was a huge mess.

 **Responses:**

 **Guest- Thank you for the positive feedback! And the answer to your question: It takes lots of practice. Even if you think that you know everything, you will learn another thing about typing. So basically years of practice, and also sometimes personal experience can help. And this may be surprising to some people, but if you looked at me a few years back into elementary school, I wouldn't have liked writing much at all. So it took** **lots** **of practice to get to where I am today.**

 **Disclaimer: Is my name Eastman or Laird? No, no my name is not.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 9**

 **…**

POV: Narrator

Dimension: TMNT 2k12

Darkness. That is the only word that can describe the Crimson Void Clan. This clan is lead by a great leader by the name of Lord Gosutosodo, ninja nickname, Ghost Blood. He is a great ruler and has two sons. His elder son had always been a little dark throughout his childhood, but most people just brushed it off. Some people didn't trust him, because of how he looked: red eyes, fire red hair, and very fair skin. He didn't have many friends when he was younger but made many within his clan. He was named Yukio when he was born, because he was a greedy child, wanted power as he grew up, and always got what he wanted, and his ninja nickname is Bloody Scythe. He is a trained tokushu butai ninja. He is loud, rude, and has a thirst for gore. He is now 17, soon to be 18 and ruler of Crimson Void.

His brother, on the other hand, is very calm. He believes that his clan is spilling unnecessary blood, and thinks that if his brother becomes ruler, much more crimson will be on his clan's hands. He keeps his opinions secret though, in fear of being evicted from his family and clan. He is currently 15, and was trained as a medical ninja for a couple weeks, and is his father's right-hand man for planning missions. Other than that, he is a normal ninja. He is kind, caring, has a little bit of a temper, and is very quiet. His name is Yosuke, and it means to give help, and his ninja nickname is Secret Kunai.

Their mother was mysteriously murdered about two years ago, and they never found the murderer. Yosuke thinks it was somebody within their clan, but as usual, is too afraid to speak up. Their father, Gosutosodo, didn't care or give any feeling when he heard of their mother's death, so he was Yosuke's top suspect.

 **...**

 **AN: And that's about it for information. If you guys need more information incorporated into the story about appearances, just tell me in the comments or P.M. me. If me writing still isn't helping, you can ask me to draw a certain character to post on Deviantart. Keep in mind, I have school and a family life, so the image may not be posted onto my deviant for a handful of days, or even a couple weeks. So now that's out of the way, onto the actual chapter!**

…

POV: Narrator

Dimension: TMNT 2k12

The two girls sat in separate cells in, what they called, the dungeon. Two ninja stood guard, and they wore the clan's traditional outfit, which was an all black suit with a space for the eyes and the clan logo on the headband (a red square with a couple crooked slashes). One of the guards sighed and rubbed his temples as the two new ninja for the next shift came in, "Finally," the ninja said, "My legs were starting to go numb," The ninjas coming in roll their eyes in annoyance.

Tertia paced around her cell, overhearing and yet ignoring the conversation happening between the two new guards. She and Donella had been trapped in these cells for what felt like hours, and she was not a patient person.  
Then, everything was silent; the guards had stopped talking, Tertia had stopped pacing, it was just silent. Mabey too silent. Then there was a quiet patter of footsteps from the hallway, "Are our guests playing nicely?" a booming voice asked, "Y-yes Lord Gosutosodo." one of the guards responded.

"Good," the man 'Gosutosodo' said, "Then leave us."

"Yes my Lord." The two guards then left the room, leaving Donella and Tertia with Gosutosodo.

"So, you two girls said that you don't know each other?"

"Y-yes señor," Tertia said from her cell. Donella could tell she was afraid because she had stuttered and accidentally said Spanish. She speaks in Spanish whenever she gets nervous or afraid, she knows because when they first met, she blurted out random Spanish words while on a roller coaster.

"Gosutosodo was it? Sorry to be rude, but why are you asking us that? It doesn't make any sense. Are you going to kill one of us? Sell one?" Donella asked from the corner of her cell, arms crossed.

"I have a deal with the Gang of Anarchy. They are giving me a huge shipment of weapons in trade for a gunman they can train," Gosutosodo said.

"Then why do you need two people? I mean, you have two people here, what would you need a second one for?" Donella remarked  
"Because the Kraang said that one of you was a going to be a fighter, and I need more talented fighters on my side," Gosutosodo said with a snide grin.

"Neither of us fight," Donella assumed

"Well, that is what my two sons are for. Yukio! Yosuke!" He shouted. The two boys who had escorted Donella and Tertia into the van the night before appeared in a snap.

"What do you want father?" one dressed in black and red asked, "I need you each to test one of these two, one will go to Gang of Anarchy, the other will stay here and train to be a Crimson,"  
"Hai, watashinochichi (Yes, my father)" both boys responded.

…

POV: Tertia Delgado

Dimension: TMNT 2k12

The boy with red eyes came up to be with an evil grin, "Well, we better get on with the test."

He put a pair of chains onto my wrists and started to escort me down the dimly lit corridors. We arrived at what looked like a dojo of sorts a few minutes later, "Pick your weapon from the wall," he said to me. I picked up a sword, then secretly grabbed my favorite weapon while Red's back was turned: ninja stars. I shove the stars inside my gigantic sweater pockets, and into my waistband. I then turned around to see he was still getting his weapon.

When he turned around, his eyes were glowing, and he had a scythe in his hand, "Hey kid, you ready?"

"I was born ready!" I said. We each got into a stance, then the battle started.

POV: Donella Timbers

Dimension: TMNT 2k12

The really evil looking guy left the room with Tertia. I was still leaning against the wall with my arms crossed when the other boy came up to my cell and unlocked it, "Hey, what is the deal with your brother? Is he insane or something?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh.. well. He has a huge thirst for… battle…" he said quietly from the door of the cell. I just stood there with wide eyes, "Is going to pulverize... that... girl?" I asked quietly.

"We had direct orders from our father to leave you to in as good of condition as possible, so hopefully not. He's been known to stray from mission every now and then, so who knows." He said.

Oh crap, Tertia got the worse one. I silently wished that I had gotten the worse guy. The ninja came up to me, "Ok, so I apparently need to put these chains on you now," he said as he walked up to me. I offered my wrists to him, and his reaction was priceless. Tertia's mutation was obvious, but mine wasn't in the dimly lit prison, so when I offered my wrists, his eyes went wide. I now had four fingers and green tinted skin, so his reaction made sense.

"So, are we going to go?" I asked him impatiently.

"Oh… yes, yes," He stuttered. After he put on the chains, we walked down the dim corridors to a spacious room with more dim lights, weapons on the wall, and basically no colors.

"Ok, so you basically choose your weapon from that wall over there," he started, "Then you will have to fight me in order for my father to see who will go to Anarchy, and who will become a crimson."

"Yadda yadda, blah blah," I mimicked, "Let's get on with it." I waited a couple seconds, then reached for my thighs and pulled out my pistols, "Ya know, these were my dad's before he gave them to me as a Christmas present a couple years ago. I am a pretty good shot and would advise you call of the test. Unless you want to lose your ability to hear from your right ear."

He froze on the spot, eyes wide, "You think that a stupid gun will make me scared?" I shot a bullet into the wall next to him. He looked right at me at me, surprised I had actually shot the gun.

"The next one goes to your head if you don't take me seriously, call off the test and answer my questions."

"Ok ok," he said, "What do you want to know?"

"First, I want to know what state we are in,"  
"We are in New York,"

"What do you know about Gang of Anarchy?"

"They are a ruthless bunch, absolutely no mercy. Most likely don't even know the word,"  
"Go on," I pushed.

"They are lead by a woman named Bala Pistola, but everybody knows her as Mamma Ammo. She's been running the gang for about 15 years in the Queens, killing anybody who disobeyed her,"

"Is that all?"

"One more thing. There is one way in, but almost nobody has ever gotten out. Why do you want to know this stuff?"

"I had a feeling that my gun skills are of no use to a ninja group that seems set on assassination with more... traditional weapons."

I put my guns back in their holders, staring at the boy across the room. He would've looked weak and frail because of how skinny he was, if not for the two katanas he had in his hands.

"So, is the test over then?" I asked from the wall.

"Yes." He answered, putting his swords into their sheaths. He then escorted me out back to my cell. This week just keeps getting better.

 **...**

 **AN: Okay, so my brother helped with the name for the gang Gosutosodo mentioned, so credit of the name goes to him. I hope that you enjoyed!  
DXD  
~DT'sGHOST**


	10. Chapter 10: The Test (Part Two)

**AN: Soo yeah…. I didn't post last week because I had a huge school project and didn't have time to post. And I have been saying I would** **try** **to switch to every week. Ok, so to kudos and responses!**

 **Kudos**

 **in-umbra**

 **WinterSoilder96**

 **Responses**

 **Guest-FudginWaluigi: Thank you for your positive feedback and taking some of your time to read something new! And I like that word, friendo. Cool name by the way!**

 **in-umbra: Thank you for your positivity! And I like your curiosity about the future.**

 **WinterSoilder96: Thank you for your feedback!**

 **Do I own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? No, no I don't.**

 **And here is the "more" you all wanted!**

…

Chapter 10

…

POV: Tertia

Dimension: 2k12

I continued to do my strategic approach of throwing shuriken and kunai at him from afar and attacking with the borrowed katana for closer combat. I eventually decide to try and throw him off by talking to him, "Hey, I never caught your name," I said as I swung the katana at his head.

"Yukio," he responded as he swung his scythe. I continued to talk, trying to at least pin him down and win.

...

The test ended after hours of being inside that chilly dojo. I was panting, but Yukio wasn't. He seemed to have gone easy on me, and that made me slightly angry. But as he put his scythe in its sheath, I was glad he did. He had this chilling vibe to him, like he was death itself.

"Let's go," he said to me as he put chains on my wrists. We walked back to the cells where Donella was. She was in the corner, sulking about something. Yukio then shoved me into the cell next to Donella and confiscated all of my weapons.

"Hey Donella," I whispered to the cell next to me, "How'd your test go?"  
"I brought out the guns," she said bluntly, "You should already know that I would do so. When we first met, I had a fascination with guns, do you remember that?"

"Yup, I remember,"

"Yeah, and then a few years ago my dad caught on and gave me his old guns he got years back. I felt like the happiest kid alive. I trained and practiced with them every day. And while my gun skills can get a boy to talk, but they are of no use to a traditional ninja clan. So this may be goodbye," she said.

Gosutosodo came in a while later with his two sons by his side, "I have learned the great news that the kraang have delivered what they promised. One martial artist, and one gunman. Yukio, take the girl in that cell out to the van and I will join you shortly. Yosuke, you take the other to the locked room on the West Wing."

I watched as Donella was escorted in the opposite direction I was.

…

POV: Donella

Dimension: TMNT 2k12

I was taken to a black van with the same clan symbol on it. Once inside, I was covered with some sort of cloak, blindfolded, and my chains were attached to something. We drove for a while in silence after I heard Gosutosodo get in. Once we got to our destination, I was unchained and unmasked, and I saw a run-down block of apartments and hotels. They were all around this one main building that looked like a run down warehouse, and it was all by the water.

An older woman with a cigarette sticking out of her mouth and a couple people following her, and all of the people I could see had some sort of weapon. Mainly bats, guns, and knives from what I could see. But back to the woman. She slowly walked up to me and took out the cigarette, blowing out a bending grey smoke into the dark night.

"Hello Gosutosodo, I see that you have brought the guns man or woman in this case," the woman said with a raspy voice.

"Yes," Gosutosodo insisted. Once that was said, a girl with pink hair, lots of piercings, and leather wear came up to me and escorted me to the warehouse. She then picked the lock on the handcuffs and took off the cloak. She gasped at me, and I turned my head in embarrassment. She turned my head with her hand when I noticed that she had shed her skin and had green tinted skin, webbed hands, and a tail.

"You aren't alone," she said with a smile.

…

 **AN: SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! Meh, not really. Thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **DXD  
DT'sGHOST**


	11. Chapter 11: We Shall Learn!

**AN: Sorry for the super late chapter! I hope none of you guys kill me for it! I had no idea what to title this chapter, so I just did a random derp title. Meh. OK! Kudos and reviews!**

 **Kudos**

 **CreativityIsSortOfMyThing**

 **Reviews**

 **in-umbra: Yup she is! And they may meet… eventually… Ok, off topic, you guys need to check out in-umbra's fanfic The Breaking Point, it is awesome! It is very cool and is the more recent time period of turtles if you guys are interested.**

 **MMMMYUMMIE (Guest): I am evil that way. Heheheh. Just wait till' the end of this one, you shall hate me more.**

 **XBeautifulBeast101X: ASDF reference I see! And thank you!**

 **STuckaARs (Guest): Uhhh… thanks?**

 **Disclaimer: I lack the thing which is known as the ownership of the beings known as the "turtles". (My bad Kraang impression)**

 **ONTO 11!**

…

 **Chapter 11**

…

POV: Tertia Delgado

Dimension: TMNT 2k12

The Crimson Void has been training me and teaching me for days now, only stopping for short rests and small snacks. I have much more to learn, so Yosuke will be teaching me for at least a week more. He has shown me every important part of the Crimson Lair and has taught me much about the clan and it's past. I hope that Donella is fine, wherever she is.

...

POV: Michelangelo

Dimension: 2k12

It has been 17 days since we saw Donnie on that rooftop. I remember it like it was yesterday though. He stood on the edge of a building with headphones on, quietly humming along to whatever song was playing. Leo went to tap him on his shoulder, and he spun around and looked as if he was ready to kill, mixed with sadness and exhaustion.

 _ **...Flashback...**_

" _Donnie? Is that… you?" Leo asked Donnie. He took off his headphones and stared at Leo with cold eyes, "What do you want? To laugh at me again? To hurt me through words, violence? What? What is so important that you decided to bend against your own father's rules? What do you want with me?"_

 _There was a silence for a couple minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Then I spoke up, "Dude, we didn't want to hurt you-" "Guess what? You. Did. You hurt me, every day you trained and mopped the floor with me. Every day you laughed in private when my inventions failed. You called me weak, frail, useless, hopeless. You ignored me, and yet, you all had tortured me in your own way,"_

" _What the shell do you mean Don?" Raph asked from behind the group._

" _You mopped the floor with me, Raphael, Leonardo boasted and strutted like some royal, and Michelangelo. Ohh, what can I say about you? You have no sense of personal property or space, you are never quiet, and, oh yeah, the messes. You skateboard around the lair, came into my lab without asking, made huge messes in the kitchen, and you leave everything everywhere."_

 _His words were true, and they struck my heart. It… hurt. I held back tears, trying to act my age._

 _He then said a few more words that forced me to the verge of tears, "You all are just bratty, incompetent teenagers, who couldn't even help your own brother when he was becoming a ghost."_

 _Raph charged at him, attempting to punch Donnie in the face, but Donnie was quicker and dodged the attack. He raced over to the other side of the building, pulling his bo out of its holder, waiting for Raph to do the same with his sais. I watched the two exchanging deadly blows from up top a tower. I screamed for them to stop through my tears and sobbing, but they fell on deaf ears. Leo didn't do anything to stop the bloody fight, just stared at the two brothers trying to kill one another. They soon slowed down their attacks. Raph looked worn out, and Donnie looked the same. Both had visible cuts and bruises, but the worst part hadn't come yet. Donnie gave Raph one deep gash on his arm and let him collapse. He then said bone-chilling words I would remember for the next few weeks, "You are a thorn in my side, so I should end you where you lay. But… I will give you mercy. Only because you are so young."_

 _He then ran off into the distance, leaving us with Raph._

" _Raph! Are you ok dude?" I shouted. I heard a mumble in response, something like, 'Shut up Mikey.'_

" _We need to take him back home." Leo said to me, "Whaddabout D?" I asked Leo, "He isn't one of us anymore, that's for sure." Leo said in a creepy low voice. Leo picked Raph up and put him on his back._

" _Hold on Raph, we are going home." He said as he did so._

 _ **...End of Flashback…**_

I heard Raph and Leo fighting again outside my room in the kitchen. I walked out of my room and made my way to the kitchen. As I walked into the kitchen, Leo and Raph spotted me and stopped their fighting.

"You're awake?" Raph asked.  
"Can't sleep," I said as I went to the fridge, "You guys should stop fighting, it's not good for your health," I said as I grabbed a box of overripe strawberries. I sighed as I walked back to my room, with only my misery to accompany me. I worry about Donnie and if he's okay, and about Leo and Raph for their unhealthy fighting, all the way to my room.

…

POV: Donella Timbers

Dimension: TMNT 2k12

Harley has shown me around the camp and taught me much about the rules and the people. She told me that she's part of a team called the Pink Cards. She also told me that Ace is only a nickname and would prefer that I call her Pink or Harley. She told me about herself and her past, along with the gang's past.

She is 16, has a driver's license, and told me that she has, in fact, killed multiple people. Her mom is Bala, and when Harley was born, she wanted a boy to pass the gang onto. But, getting a girl, she was angry. She named Harley Harley because she was that angry, and trained her as she would have a son. Bala and Harley seem to hate each other because every time they see each other, they give one another sour looks.

I am glad that I never had that relationship with my parents when I lived with them. But then again, I basically raised myself from age 5. They would send in money from wherever their old jobs took them, but once they got their new jobs when I was 7, they were nearby. Dad's job was at the tattoo and piercing lounge over a couple blocks, and Mom worked at Hot Topic a ways away. But they always had lots of really busy days and meetings for their jobs, so I was still alone. No pets, basically no friends, and rarely parents. I think I turned out pretty good with what I had.

...

POV: Unknown

Dimension: Dimension X

They have had me here for years, but they haven't broken me yet. Since the day I turned 5 and Papa was killed, they have tested me, tortured me, and have tried to make me their pet. But resist rings through my mind and soul. I feel as if I have gone insane, but I'll never know until I escape this living nightmare.

…

 **AN: CLIFFHANGER! Heheheheh. I is evil.**

 **Oh yeah! And I will not be posting for the next few Saturdays because I need time to catch up on typing the story and I am going on a family trip. Sorry dudes!**

 **DXD  
DTsGHOST**


	12. Chapter 12: You're Welcome Here

**AN: SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I got back from my trip a while ago, then was hit with a wave of homework, then I decided to have an Ouran Highschool Host Club marathon. Yeah… But at least I got chapter 12 out before it was too late! I know that it's really short but bear with me. I hope to get caught up sometime soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I believe that I don't own TMNT 2012**

…

 **Chapter 12**

 **...**

POV: Donnie

Dimension: 2k12

I opened my eyes, only to see darkness. It went on for eternity. I reached out, and my hand touched nothing. I walked a distance in the silence. Then I saw a manhole. NO! I will not go back. But it seemed to pull me towards it, so I opened the heavy manhole and walked down the ladder and to… the kitchen table? I looked at the lone table, sitting in the abyssal darkness. There were the chairs around it, so I decided to sit. I don't know why, but there was just this tempting voice telling me to take a seat. As I sat down, there were voices, and the light above the table started flickering. As it slowed it's flickering down, I saw the outline of three figures.

"Heey broo," a surfer voice slurred, "Ya missss usss duude?" It was obviously Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael.

"You gonna come back home, bro?" Raph asked from the shadows.

"No. You guys aren't my family anymore. A family would've helped me when I was falling. I have a new home, so I am never coming back."

"Donnie, think about what you are doing," Leo said.

"I was considering going back, but you pushed me to the edge by invading my mind while I was in the spiritual plane. This is goodbye to your brother, and hello to your new enemy," I said as I exited the spiritual plane. I could hear their voices screaming for me to come back, but they had lost their brother. Forever.

...

POV: Donella

Dimension: 2k12

Pink took me to Brooklyn in her truck to where we would be set up to watch that neighborhood. We were kicked out of home base after Pink got into a huge fight with Bala, so she just sent us to Brooklyn.

"Ey DT, how's the view dude?" Pink asked. I looked around and saw the many colorful storefronts, the heart and cupid decorations on apartment windows due to Valentine's day being tomorrow.

It's beautiful," I said as we pulled up to the apartment we were going to stay at. As we walked in I zipped up my sweater and put up my hood so nobody would freak out. Pink got the keys and we went to find our apartment house as I liked to call it. We went up to the fifth floor on the Wow," I said as we went inside.

"DT, let's go grab our stuff from the truck," Pink said as she walked away. I set some of my stuff from my pockets onto the counter and then ran to catch up to Pink. We brought up the few boxes we had, Pink parked her motorcycle (which was originally on the trailer attached to the truck), then called for somebody to pick the truck up.

"Hey Pink, would it be okay if I went for a walk? Ya know, to do patrol?" I asked as she opened a box of Ramen.

"Yeah DT, go right ahead," she responded.

"Thanks, dude," I said from the windowsill. I climbed out onto the balcony, then up the small ladder that was the fire escape. I walked around the rooftop, then made a leap for it to the next rooftop. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop at a steady pace, thanking Pink for the agility lessons that I have been learning for the past week or so. Then, I stopped. There was a figure sitting on the edge of the building. Muscular but also, they seemed to be a mutant. What's with this world?

…

POV: Unknown

Dimension: Dimension X

They tased me again and again. I don't know what they are accomplishing from doing so, but that's not all they did. After the long tase session, they decided I was apparently ready for something new. They took me to a room with a pool of glowing turquoise goo. They typed something on the computer, and then a splash of a red colored substance was dumped into the goo. I was shoved in. The last thing I thought was, 'Wonder if I am insane'.

 **...**

 **AN: Yeah... not very satisfied with this chapter, but oh well. I am hoping to add in the brothers from the Crimson Void along with Tertia next chapter, but only time can tell. Hope you enjoyed this very short chapter!  
DXD  
DTSGHOST**


	13. Chapter 13: What is Luck? Don't Hurt Me!

**AN: AHHH! I FORGOT TO RESPOND AND GIVE KUDOS TO YOU GUYS THE LAST CHAPTER! *Facepalm* *Forehead banging on desk* Guess I am stupid *_+**

 **Kudos**

 **Starscream36**

 **Moore98Luke**

 **Responses**

 **In-umbra: 1st response: You may figure out a little over the next few chapters, but I can't spoil much. And no problem! And I will be catching up on your fanfiction soon. 2nd response: Hehehehe. I don't know what else to say, but you may have the right idea.**

 **SuperStarSykor58: I feel bad for them too.**

 **(Guest) Quincy: Some writers do continue writing during Summer and others take a break. But I will continue to write over the summer**

 **(Guest): I did have fun on my trip! And I am really tickled pink that you read it 5 times!**

 **(Guest) 33: Depends on what a cliffhanger is...**

 **Disclaimer: Ay! I don't recall ever owning dis here show!**

 **…**

 **Chapter 13**

 **…**

POV: Donnie

Dimension: TMNT 2012

I could feel eyes on me as I looked out across the rooftops. I took off my headphones and turned around to see a hooded figure. They were standing still on the opposite edge of the rooftop, just staring.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I shouted. They stayed still. I waited for a response for a few minutes until I snapped and ran towards them with my bo out and ready. They nearly dodged my attack but ended up getting their hood caught on my bo. Their unzipped sweater came off, causing them to look at me angrily. "You bastard!" They shouted at me. They then reached down their baggy pants pockets and pulled out two guns and cursed under their breath as they aimed the guns right at me.

"Get ready to freaking die, you jerk!" they shouted at me.

I started to freak out. They had two loaded guns, and they were in close range. What else could go wrong?

They shot. Right in my shoulder. They shot again. And again. Four times in total. I fell. Down the side of the building, landing on the hard asphalt. A loud, audible crack filled the alleyway, followed by an ear piercing scream coming from my mouth. I could feel my right arm break, along with a part of my shell and a couple ribs. The shadowed figure clunked down the nearby fire escape, landing with a thump just feet away from me. I was starting to fade when they grabbed me by the top of my plastron and started screaming in my face.

But it sounded far away like I was underwater. I slowly closed my eyes, reopening them once their voice was clear as glass.

…

POV: Donella

Dimension: TMNT 2012

The figure who I attacked was on the cement ground. Grabbing my sweater off of the top of the building, I swiftly jumped right to their side and grabbed their armor. I then proceed to shout in their face. "You don't know how rude you frigging swine are for taking my sweater away! It's one of my only prized possessions I took here to this world!" Out of breath, I then took my chance and tried punching his face, but he stopped my fist with his left hand. That's when I heard someone shout from an apartment, and people were starting to crowd around the alleyway entrance, trying to see what was going on.

I was about to leave and let him suffer but, something stopped me. It was his face that changed my mind. His skin was olive green, and his eyes were halfway open showing brownish red eyes. Then, I looked at their clothing. What I thought was armor was actually the plastron to a shell, and they were decked out in ninja gear and electronic devices. So, I slung him over my shoulder, being as careful as I could, and ran up the fire escape before someone was brave enough to go into the dark alleyway. _He's a mutant, just like me_ , I thought.

Jumping across rooftops, I hoped that the turtle would survive until we got to my apartment.

…

POV: Tertia

Dimension: TMNT 2012

I walked down to my bedroom. Lord Gosutosodo had made me an official clan member a few days ago, and my first official mission was tomorrow, and I had to leave at 3 am in the morning with Yukio and two others. So, I flopped onto my bed, almost instantly falling asleep.

"Hey, Hikari Gando, let's go!" I heard Yukio say. I instantly got up and ran to grab my stuff. I could see his red eyes in the dark room. "Hai Scythe," I whispered as I walked out with tons of shuriken, kunai, and a tanto. We met with the other two people in our squad, then got on our way. Scythe filled us in on our mission as we went. It was a rescue mission for one of the clan's newer recruits, and an assassination mission to kill a woman who leads the gang who captured them.

A woman named Bala Pistola.

 **...**

POV: Unknown

Dimension: Dimension X

Caged in my cell, I looked into the reflective wall at the monster I had become. My skin had a reddish tint to it, my ears were pointed, and my nails were replaced with dark claws. But those were minor changes compared to what happened to my back. On my back were a pair of black and red wings that seemed to be a blend of dragon and demon. But the good thing that came out of this change was that I recovered my sanity. I may have forgotten my old name, but I couldn't care less.

Esca and I have been talking through the wall and we have decided that I would now be called Demon Wings. We have also been plotting a way out, but we will have to wait until Al Dilly comes back from his time with the robot aliens.

 **…**

 **AN: Thank you all so much for waiting for chapter 13 to come out! I know that it is over 40 days late, but all I can say is that next chapter shouldn't be late. Again, thank you for reading and for sticking with this story.**

 **Stay awesome yo!**

 **~ DTGHOST**


	14. Chapter 14: Pain

**AN: Heeey! Guess who's back? Yup yup yup! I have come to you with chapter 14!**

 **Kudos**

 **Sonicspeed12**

 **Responses**

 **in-umbra: Some of your questions may be answered, but we'll see… Glad that you're glad that I'm back!**

 **Disclaimer: Hey, if I owned TMNT, then apparently ramen and sleep don't exist, so let Viacom own it please!**

…

 **Chapter 14**

…

POV: Donella  
Dimension: TMNT 2012

Leaving behind the mutant's bag, I picked him up and started on my way back to my apartment. The turtle was very heavy, but I pushed myself in order to get back home before Harley suspected something was up. I soon stopped on the roof of my apartment building to catch my breath, and to set the turtle down. Once he was set up against the vent, I sat down in front of him in order to get a closer look at him, but I soon recognized him as Donatello from my favorite 80's show. He looked so much more different, much more mature and unique than the Donatello I remembered. Slowly, I stood up and walked down the fire escape to tell Harley about what I had seen on patrol.

Opening the window, I slowly crawled through it. I walked over to the bedroom Harley and I had decided to share and slowly opened the door. Harley was putting away her clothing inside the shared closet while listening to her music through headphones. I went over to her and tapped her on her shoulder. Immediately she tensed, took off her headphones and turned around.

"Oh, It's you DT. How was patrol?" She asked as she untensed.

"It was fine but I did run into some trouble," I stated, "Another mutant was on a building a couple blocks over. They attacked me for reasons unknown, so I stood my ground. But… I did lose my temper when they took my sweater and so I shot them four times. They are still alive, but barely. They are currently on the roof and I believe they are unconcious."

Harley was dead silent until I finished the story, then she shot up and ran out of the room. I followed her out the window and up the fire escape to the roof. When she saw Donatello, she paused where she was.

"Harley, can you help me carry him down to our apartment for medical attention?" I asked quickly.

Harley then snapped out of it then helped me carry him down the fire escape and into our apartment.

"I'll go grab some bedding, can you go grab medical supplies?" I asked as we set Donatello on the living room floor. Harley nodded and set off for the bathroom, and I went to one of the unopened boxes to grab blankets. I went back to him and folded a blanket for a pillow to set under his head, and the second blanket would be put over him after we treated his wounds. I could hear Harley coming out of the bathroom, so I stood up and went over to her.

"We are going to need to take off his holster thing so that we can treat his wounds, so I'll hold him up while you take it off, ok Harley?"

"Ok," Harley said with a nod.

…

About half an hour later we had him all bandaged and tucked in the blanket. I went back to our room to start unpacking my stuff. It wasn't much, mainly second-hand clothing from Harley and other stuff such as ammo and extra weapons from the gang, so I was done within an hour.

Exhausted, I flopped onto the queen bed, almost immediately falling asleep.

…

POV: Demon Wings

Dimension: Dimension X

The plan is ruined. Al was transferred to another facility, and the same thing happened to me. But as far as I know, Al is still in the same dimension as Esca while I am on what seems to be Earth. The aliens have me in a top security cage, with no one else. I feel so bad for Esca because he is actually pretty young. First, he got taken away from his family around a few months ago, now he's the only one left at the prison. All alone. Poor Esca.

And there was a rumor going around the prison that the aliens had a new type of "mutagen" that turned a person insane that they planned to use on Esca.

And if it works, he won't be little innocent Esca anymore.

He'll be Escalofriante.

…

 **AN: Yay, I posted on time! Hope you… enjoyed it? I dunno.**

 **Have a rad day!**

 **DTGHOST**


	15. Author's Note 8418

8/4/18

Dear fellow fans of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and readers of Born to Become You,

As you may have noticed, I have been AWOL for approximately a month, and I apologize for that. You see, I thought that my Summer vacation was going to be more open for me to write my fanfiction but, with swimming, newly discovered animes, my free time (writing other stuff, watching my shows, reading books, catching up on other fanfics, etc.), friends hanging out, sister time and family time, I have been pretty busy, and not to mention, tired. So, I didn't want to do this but, I will need to put Born to Become You on hiatus. I don't know when I will come back, but it should be before New Year's and no sooner than the first of September. During that time, I will write more chapters, and find more ideas to put into the story. To make it up to all of you, I will give a sneak peek of the next chapter in a separate post from this author's note.

Sincerely,

GHOST


End file.
